Igohl
Igohl (イゴール, Igōru, lit. "Igor") is the Supreme Origin in Legaia 2: Duel Saga. He lives inside the body of the Mystic, Avalon. Appearance Igohl is translucent like other Origins and is a golden-yellow color. His body normally twice as tall as Avalon's. Igohl is demonic looking and very similar in appearance to Galea, though with some noticeable differences. His body is twice as wide as Galea's and he has two long horns that curve backward on the top of each shoulder. Igohl's neck is thick and rather long for an Origin. His head is narrow and surrounded in spikes that point horizontally. Igohl also has four eyes, two at the center of his head, and two at the center of his torso. Both sets of eyes are dark red and slanted downward. His arms are longer than his body and buff like Galea's. But instead of ending in blunt points they end in long claws that are sharp enough to pierce through a person's body with ease. Personality Igohl is wicked and cold-hearted. He cares nothing for humans and wishes to create a new world where humans do not exist. He is calculating and will take any precaution necessary to prevent others from foiling his plans. Igohl will also kill other Origins if he feels they are a nuisance to his plans. Story Early Life Igohl remained dormant inside Avalon until a pivotal moment in Avalon's life that happened as a young boy. In the town of Freecity, Kravia, Avalon witnessed an angry mob kill a Mystic, calling the slaughtered man a "foul creature" and a "monster". They shouted their intentions to kill all with the mark of a Mystic, and though Avalon tried covering his hand, the mark was noticed by the mob. Just as the mob tried to attack him, Avalon's rage took him over and created a fiery explosion that killed everyone in town and left a deep crater in the earth. The explosion was Igohl's power awakening within him, and from that point on Igohl helped Avalon plan to destroy the planet and create a new one in its place. ''Legaia 2: Duel Saga'' Igohl is first seen in Hunter's Wood after Lang attacks Avalon for assaulting his adoptive father, Galvan, earlier. After Lang is easily swept aside by Avalon, Igohl becomes visible for a brief moment before disappearing. Lang questions if Igohl is a demon, but Avalon tells him that Igohl is a "pure embodiment of power" called an Origin. Igohl stabs Lang through the chest with a sharp finger after Avalon becomes enraged for Lang calling him a "monster" like so many humans called him when he was a child. Lang passes out, apparently dead, and despite Avalon's anger with Lang he is taken aback that Igohl would kill someone of his own race. Igohl informs him that Lang holds the power of Galea and would only have gotten in his way if allowed to live. Igohl is first referred to by his other name, the Supreme Origin, by Doplin, who tells Lang that a man named Avalon was chosen by it. The Origin, Rivas reaffirms the title by telling Kazan on Mt. Gabel that the planet's noticeable effects are being caused by one Mystic that holds the Supreme Origin, an Origin that has seemingly unlimited power. When Lang, Maya and Kazan bust into St. Joprian's Church in Doplin Castle to retrieve the Aqualith from Doplin, Avalon suddenly enters the room through a magical portal and announces that he was told the Origins of Earth, Life, and Flame were there. Igohl reappears once more after seeing Lang and wonders out loud how Lang is still alive, for he should have been killed after being stabbed by him, even considering the fact that he is a Mystic. The presence of Igohl causes both Lang's Origin Galea and Kazan to marvel at his power. Avalon then answers Igohl by levitating the Aqualith to Lang, causing a bright light to flash, which puzzles Igohl. Avalon then tells Igohl that Lang is a Star Shaper like himself. Avalon returns to the Source Forge and removes the Pyrolith and the Aerolith, telling Velna and a mysterious Black Swordsman to take them back to their alters. Igohl cannot understand why Avalon would request such a thing, but is told by Avalon that he wants to give Lang a test and that Lang will eventually arrive to them with all three stones if he really is a Star Shaper. Lang eventually does arrive with his team at the Source Forge after killing off all of Avalon's followers. Igohl shows himself again, this time much larger than before due to absorbing power from the Source Forge. Though Igohl is destroyed with Avalon's body initially, Igohl and Avalon both reform due to having obtained the Source Forge's power previously. When it looks as if Igohl and Avalon have won, the will of all life on the planet speaks to the Mystic heroes and encourages them to fight. It suppresses Igohl's power and puts Avalon on the defensive, forcing Avalon to abandon his humanity and merge with Igohl's body. Igohl turns a solid white color and has Avalon's face engraved on his torso after the merging. With a set of new powers and greater strength, Igohl merged with Avalon attacks Lang and his team once more. Igohl is unable to defeat them and his body is destroyed. Avalon gets attacked again in his human state and fades into a flow of golden energy, solidifying Igohl's defeat and death. Power and Abilities Igohl's strength is so immense that its power is said by others to be "infinite". In fact, Igohl is known as the Supreme Origin because he has no equal. Igohl is able to affect an entire planet with detrimental effects that cause the planet's life to grow weak and die easily. He also causes monsters to be more aggressive than usual. When Igohl was first awakened, he caused a powerful blast that destroyed a whole town and caused a large crater to form at the center of it. Once merged with Avalon, his power becomes even more vast. Summon Spell *Nothingness - Igohl traps his targets in a dark spinning ball and stabs it from two directions before crushing it along with the targets inside. Speed and movement techniques *Levitation - Igohl can levitate in the air in order to move around. Other Abilities *Telekinesis - Igohl allows Avalon to move things without touching them. Forms and Transformations Igohl possesses two forms. Standard Form Igohl's standard form is simply his Origin body. He is strong enough to affect an entire planet with his power and even possesses the ability to look inside another Mystic and determine what Origin he or she possesses. Infinite One Igohl's transformation into the "Infinite One" is caused by merging with his host, Avalon in addition to the Source Forge. In this form, Igohl appears to be made of stone and Avalon's becomes engraved onto Igohl's chest. His back also becomes attached to the Source Forge, limiting his movement. It is unkown if Igohl's or Avalon's soul is the main one in control of this form. Igohl's abilities in this form are mostly the same, though enhanced in power to a great degree. Trivia *Igohl is the only Origin that can tell what Origin a Mystic has just by looking at him. *Igohl is the only Origin strong enough to affect an entire planet with its power. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Duel Saga Category:Origins